Ranger's Home Videos
by Peanut16
Summary: A short little ditty. :


_Okay, so I wrote this up in honor of the concert I just got back from. It was the last concert of the year, and that means that all of the 8th graders (me) get the chance to do a solo, or group song at the 8th grade extravaganza. J After pulling up the courage a bit, me and my friend Shelby (Who I will miss dearly when she moves to Italy) did a song called Up On the Roof. Apparently I rocked it, although I was shaking so hard that I thought that everybody could see. Nobody seemed to notice, most people were saying that I looked confident. Weird. But anyway, this is in honor of that, short and hopefully funny, I seem to have a weird sense of humor. :)_

**Ranger's Home Videos**

"Ooh, I know one that would be good. It's at a family reunion when Ranger was five. We were playing football, and dad had strapped on the protective cup." Celia said with a smile. She shook her head, and popped it in.

A little mooca colored kid appeared on the screen, and his father walked out towards him with the football cup to protect...him. He strapped it on, then walked back over. The camera followed him as he walked around a padio, handing another one to a boy that appeared closer to ten. "Oh no, Ricky. What are you doing hijo?" I heard his mother dictate from behind the camera. After a second of laughing, the camera turned back to show 'Ricky' standing where he was, hitting himself where the cup was. "Ricky, baby, what, are you doing?"

He looked up with a bemused expression. He looked back down and started tapping it again. Suddenly, he stepped away, and picked up what looked like a rock. He took it, and started slamming it against the protective cup, making it clink. There was a lot of laughing in the backround, and his father, laughing, stepped over to him, and took the rock, telling him not to do that. As soon, as he was off screen, he picked it back up, and started hitting himself again.

Celia stopped the tape and popped it out. I was almost crying I was laughing so hard. I turned and looked towards Ranger, who was sitting on the chair, head in hand, and maybe it was my imagination...but he looked a little bit more red than usual.

I flashed him a smile, and turned back to Celia as she popped another one in.

She showed me three others, one was Ranger being woken up by his brother. I'm pretty sure it was Anthony, but it might of been Tony. So Ranger was asleep, and Anthony woke him up while dressed in a costume of Darth Vader. Little Ricky woke up, screaming, and then started crying, pulling as far away as possibe.

After that one, I went up, and sat on his lap, forcing him to sit up instead of leaning down. His arms wrapped around my waist and I felt his mouth at my ear. "I'd stop laughing babe."

I just laughed harder, and the next one went on. In this one, Ranger was older, looking closer to twelve. It was obviously his birthday, and he was opening presents. After a couple, he got to a special looking one, wrapped in silver paper. When he got through the wrapping paper, there was a box. He opened it, and yelped. Confetty came shooting out of the box, flying everywhere and beyond as the box flew across the room. The camera went back to him, and there he was, sitting in the middle of the floor, looking at his empty hands. He looked back up, his brows knitting together in confusing.

"Okay." Ranger said suddenly, standing up. Since I was in his lap, he took me with him, then set me down on my feet, but wrapped an arm around my waist, taking me with him each step. "No more videos."

"Awwwe" I groaned with a smile plastered on my face, I wanted to see more, but I was teasing him.

"Babe."

"What? I am sweet and innocent."

"You are not innocent babe." Ranger said into my ear.

I blushed and twisted around in his arms and swatted him on the chest mumbling 'jerk'.

Okay, I told you it's be a short thing. But again, this was in honor of me doing a duet with my friend Shelby in front of lots of people, and not screwing up or fainting. At the end we were all crying because we were all going to miss each other, even though we'll see each other at school tomorrow. Yeah, we're a bit strange.

Reviews are loved and appreciated, flames are put into the bonfire that I use to sing over.

Peanut16


End file.
